Taikutsuna
was a jōnin from Ishigakure, and a missing-nin from Sunagakure's Shiranai Clan. Background Taikutsuna was born in Sunagakure some years after the creation of the village by , the First Kazekage. Being member of the Shiranai Clan, Taikutsuna was born with the special ability of combining three different elements, inheriting his clan's Kekkei Tōta. Thus, training and improving his ability with the Coal Release were two things that attracted Taikutsuna, and he didn't find boring. At twenty-six years, Taikutsuna was involved in a plot against , the Second Kazekage. The revolutionaries believed they deserved more space in policy making and in the Suna Council, since much of Sunagakure's technological revolution process had as main pillars members of the Shiranai clan, who developed several machines and apparatus using coal and steam, being the most significant among them the steam-powered locomotive and the railway line connecting the with other countries at strategic points. They also required that one of its members was appointed as the Third Kazekage. The coup d'etat was a failure, since the Shamon's spies and Suna's Special Investigative Task Force had informations about the attempt and already armed and protected his residence with elite members of Suna Assassination Squad, who was ordered his to kill all those who invaded the Kazekage's residence. There were very few who survived this attempt to seize power from Sunagakure. Taikutsuna, on the other hand, managed to escape from the assassins of the Kazekage, and led some of the few survivors and their families in a dangerous journey to the Land of Stone, hoping to be accepted in Ishigakure, wich was a new village that arose. When the village's leader, Daitan Futekina, accepted Taikutsuna's group arrival after some negotiations and seeing them as an opportunity to increase the military strength of his village, which that only counted on the work of shinobi from the Futekina and Kuriharu clans, plus some new and inexperienced shinobi. By having commanded the survivors group of the coup d'etat against the Kazekage for months and for having faced the fears that plagued them during the journey, such as giant scorpions and a group of mercenaries from the , Taikutsuna was nominated by his relatives as the leader of the clan's colony in Ishigakure and so he became a renowned individual in the village. Personality Taikutsuna is a shinobi who does not give much importance to rules. Almost everything in his vision is tedious and boring, as there were few things that make he happy or entertained for more than ten minutes. His dissatisfaction with most things makes to be few people who want to gather with him. This few people usually are those who can see that Taikutsuna's "hassle" is not so bad. Appearance Taikutsuna was a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky blond hair and dark eyes. Since his youth, he obtained a small vertical scar running over his right cheek. He was once mistaken by Temari for Kakashi Hatake once she saw and old photography of him, whom he greatly resembles, despite some of this facial traces and his usual scowl. Taikutsuna's personality is further emphasised by his generally bored expression, nonchalant manner, calm and paused voice. In serious situations, however, he is shown to have a very stern and intense look. While a shinobi from Sunagakure, Taikutsuna wore the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with aforehead protector and flak jacket and sometimes during his missions and throughout the coup d'état, he used Suna's usual cloth mask. After allying with Ishigakure, he donned the standard jōnin attire: a Ishi flack jacket, dark red pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. Abilities Trivia *Taikutsuna (退屈な) means "boring". Quotes *(To Daitan Futekina) "You have a new village and I have a new power for your village. We are renegades, but we a threat to you. Give us decent homes for our clan and we'll give our loyalty... What do you say? Allies?"